


One Big Family

by Merfilly



Series: The Great Wish Virus [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Plo's plans get finalized suddenly.





	One Big Family

Plo taking charge of the internal communications was a bit odd, but Wolffe did not see anything dangerous in it. Even as Plo asked for everyone's attention, and specifically asked that all members of both units pay attention, he thought no more of it than a general briefing.

"My sons, all of you, I am announcing now that, as of today, I have finalized adoption procedures through my own people. With the blessings of my own elders and the leaders of my clan, as well as the best wishes of the Baran Do Sages that have taught me much, all of you now have Dorin citizenship, and affiliation with the Koon clan and its secondary Houses. 

"It is understood, that as a matter of principle, that you may now resign your commissions and enlistments, if that is your choice. I hope you will continue to serve and see to the defense of the Republic, and your new world, but will understand any who choose to go home now. A place is being prepared, and has been under construction for a time now.

"That is all. I will be in my office for questions."

With that, Plo Koon walked back off the bridge, leaving every single member of the units he guided standing in slack-jawed shock. He even made it to the lift before Wolffe's senses came back to him, and he issued quick orders to have every squad, every platoon polled on this matter and get him answers _now_ before he chased after his general.

"Sir?!" he called before the doors could close, and Plo obligingly held them open for his Commander to join him.

"Yes, my son? You do realize you and your three closest brothers are being adopted into my direct line of the clan, yes?"

"Sir, it's not about that. I mean, it is, it's just…"

"Just what, Wolffe?"

"Isn't this sort of sudden?" Wolffe blurted out. He caught the twitch of the mask over the tusks and winced; did he sound ungrateful?

"Actually, son, I have been working on this for quite some time, in concert with my Senator, who played a shell game with a bill in order to legalize our efforts," Plo said. "But if I erred in thinking—"

"Kriff no! Storms, sir, not a one of us isn't honored as all hell, but… there's a war on."

Plo reached out, placing a hand on his shoulder as the lift moved them toward the level Plo kept quarters on. "All the more reason, Wolffe. Now, I promised to be in my office. You have duty."

"Yes sir."

* * *

When the comm from Master Yoda came in about the fever affecting all Force users, Wolff's heart sank, and he opened the comm to Plo's office, forwarding it down to him.

The reply that came back was terse, and blunt. 

"The adoption stands."

As Wolffe had a full head count by then, wherein every single man of every single company had affirmed their wish to stand and fight as Dorin citizens, for their General Buir, Wolffe decided he wasn't going to push it.


End file.
